For Now
by Ayrith
Summary: [MirKago] He was confused as to why he was feeling this way. But he found he really didn't care because for now, just being with her, was enough.


**AN:** This is an absolutely **pointlessly** **_short_** one-shot. No plot, no thought, just a bunch of garbled fluff I wrote cause I was bored and I wanted to. Leaves off hanging, but I'm too lazy to add anything or fix it. Not my best, but I had fun, so that's what really counts I guess.

**For Now**

* * *

"Mirokuuu…" Kagome gritted out dangerously, her tiny fists clenched at her sides. With her cheeks flushed a delicious pink and her soft raven hair disheveled, the poor monk was distraught; caught between the act of cowering behind a nearby tree or throwing caution to the wind and ravishing her perfectly innocent self into next Thursday. As usual, it was all her fault that he had found himself in a predicament such as this one, what with her innocent charade and addictively soft skin. Miroku almost pouted.

No, he mustn't use her as such. It was just not right.

For the moment anyway.

With a small reluctant sigh, the houshi sipped his tea innocently, staring up at the fuming girl with nothing more then a charming smile. "Is there something wrong, Kagome-sama?" he asked.

Said girl crossed her arms and gave him an infuriated look, stuttering angrily. "Don't even try—don't even bother—you little—arggg!!!!" She threw her hands up into the air, staring up at the ceiling with a somewhat pleading half aggravated look. Miroku's eyes were instantly drawn to the peek of stomach flesh that revealed itself from underneath her lifted shirt, pale and enticing and just waiting to be—

Oh. Dear.

There he went again.

Kagome began to rant her little head off, oblivious to the obviously distracted attention of the houshi. "Your insufferable. I can't believe you're a monk! Aren't monks supposed to be decent and kind? Not cheating and perverted! Aren't monks supposed to take an oath of celibacy or something? What kind of celibacy is groping girls every which way like some old perverted geezer—"

Celibacy. Miroku paled considerably at just the thought of it, almost spurting out his tea. His eyes snapped back to her face. Where had _that_ come from?!

He coughed loudly, interrupting Kagome mid-rant. "I do believe you have it wrong Kagome-sama. Celibacy is merely the refrain from _real _sexual situations." His hand twitched in his lap almost in response. "And sorry if I may seem rude, but I have yet to have drawn you into any 'sexual situations', Kagome-sama."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she took a step back, stuttering underneath a bright red blush.

_Yet?!_

It took her a moment to regain her composure, and by that time, Miroku had already gone back to sipping his tea harmlessly. Her eye began to twitch as soon as her shock and embarrassment had faded. With a glare, she stomped her foot childishly, her fists clenched once more.

Why. That. B-b-baka!!!

With a flourish, she pointed her finger at him dangerously. "I can't—How the—_Yet_?! I—Stupid, you—"

Miroku sighed. Back to the stuttering now, where we? Setting down his tea, he stood up with a grunt and walked over to the flustered Kagome. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he stared into her red face. He tried to ignore the way she flinched away from his hold.

"Kagome-sama." He said sternly. "Inuyasha and Sango are gone. If we are to be together we must be mature and forth right about are feelings. There is no need to beat around the bush." Kagome instantly wilted in his grasp, and for a moment, it almost like she was berating herself for her behavior. With a sigh, Kagome shook her head.

"I'm sorry Miroku-sama. I shouldn't be so uptight about everything. It probably was just a fluke accident, that's all, I mean its not like your perverted_ all_ the time, and—"

A pang of guilt beat in Miroku's chest and his face twisted into a small frown. The girl didn't notice, to passionate in giving him her speech. And it surprised the delinquent monk, because it was then Miroku realized that she was being honestly sincere. It made him somewhat uncomfortable; after all, he was practically using her conscious against her and abusing her trust to cope a useless feel. He gazed at her small head, his expression somewhat thoughtful.

Oh well. Desperate situations called for desperate measures. He could beat himself up later after this was all over. First, he just wanted to feel her smooth, round…

Reaching out, Miroku cupped his hand underneath Kagome's chin, forcing her to look at him. He heard the catch in her throat as her grey blue eyes met his. A healthy red blush stained the young girl's cheeks, and almost instinctively, her hands were braced against his chest, clutching at the loose fabric. Out of habit, she bit her lip, not used to being so close to a man before.

Miroku watched her in startled amusement. She probably didn't know half of what she was doing, and some how, instead of making her naïve it made her adorable. His eyes strayed from hers to stare at her lips, which were currently being bitten in nervousness. He felt his mouth began to water.

Oh, how he wanted to have that lip between his own teeth…

The girl shifted nervously in his grip. "Umm…Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked hesitantly, her voice small. Miroku started, instantly brought back from his little fantasy, and his attention once more on the girl. And she looked so innocent, so completely pure and sweet; looking up at him was those big, watery trusting eyes…

Big. Pure. Innocent. So trusting.

Miroku struggled with himself suddenly as the pang of guilt in his chest began to grow, spreading its sharp talons and latching onto his heart. It gnawed at him, making way through his defenses. And suddenly, he wasn't so sure of himself any more…

_This is stupid_, he thought. She was just a girl, just another woman that needn't be thought of as more then supple flesh. And she was so close, so warm pressed up against him that all he had to do was reach around and cup her—

Miroku sighed.

He couldn't do it.

There was some part of him, some accursed part of him that wouldn't let him touch her like that, not when she was so vulnerable and delicate and _trusting_. It would violate the little trust she held for him, it would strip away the bond he made with her. He cursed that part of him, because it was forbidding him from so many possibilities…

But somehow, he was kinda glad it wouldn't let him. Because there were times when he could grope her, times when he knew she would not hold it against him, but now…if he did that to her now…

She would never speak to him again.

And for some reason, the thought suddenly frightened him.

Confused and frustrated, Miroku pulled away from her, fully intent on letting her go and walking out the door, leaving her standing there baffled and disheveled and maybe even a little hurt…

But…

But then suddenly his mouth was sealed over her small lips, and he was kissing her, kissing her and tangling his hands in her hair, and some part of him morbidly hoping that she wouldn't pull away and—

A part of him, the sadistic part of him, sneered. Of course she would pull away. Of course, she would drag herself from his miserable clinging form and slap him and scream at him and leave him standing there with only a dark red throbbing handprint to keep him company. And she would never speak to him again, never look at him again, and it was useless to think otherwise because she was not different from any other woman he had—

It was strange. _She_ was strange. But somehow, she _must_ have seen something in his eyes, must have seen the desperation clinging to him helplessly, because suddenly, out of the blue, her lips moved. He froze when suddenly, her arms where wrapped around his neck, and she was pulling him towards her. Her lips moved once, twice, three times, began moving faster against his lips, innocent and tender but oh so her…

And Miroku smiled against her, smiled a pure sweet and genuine smile that Kagome missed with her closed eyes, but felt against her mouth. And she pulled back, just enough for him to see her brilliant smile, before her mouth was over his once more, kissing him and kissing him and kissing him.

He should have cared. Should have cared at what she was doing to him, where she was leading him down to, giving him a false sense of something he had been searching for but knew he could never have from her. She was probably just trying to comfort him, trying to cure him of whatever she had seen in his eyes. He should have cared, he _should_ have.

But suddenly, Miroku forgot to care. Forgot to care about all their differences, and evils, and roadblocks. Forgot to care about all the things that pointed out to him that this should have meant nothing to him and probably meant nothing to her. Instead, he felt something warm began to beat in his chest, something he had never thought he would feel kissing this girl, and he forgot everything.

_Wanted_ to forget everything.

Because sure, they had their own problems; no matter what happened here, Kagome still loved Inuyasha and he could not compete with that; sure, he could die at any time anywhere and this would be meaningless and pointless and worth absolutely nothing. Sure he was too confused to understand why he was feeling like this for her, and sure, she was probably feeling the same.

But she was kissing him back.

And for now, that was enough.


End file.
